Most polymerizable compounds known hithertofore undergo positive shrinkage in volume on polymerization. Thus, for example, ethylene, vinyl chloride, methyl methacrylate and styrene gives rise to a calculated shrinkage of about 15% to 66% during the addition polymerization (see William J. Bailey "J. Macromol. Sci. Chem." A9(5) pp. 849-865 (1975)).
With such known monomers that will polymerize with an appreciable shrinkage in volume, there are problems that they provide no dimensional accuracy when used in a number of applications. Such monomers may lead to reduction in cohesion to a substrate or formation of warpage due to the internal strains when used as coatings such as paints, adhesives, protective coatings or photo-imaging systems.